


The Story of a Watch

by amaresu



Series: The Curious Case of Darcy Lewis [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Crossover, Gen, gallifreyan technology hurts Tony's brain, think of it as story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's fob watch travelled for a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of a Watch

This is the story of a watch. Well, actually, it's the story of a highly advanced storage device that works in several more dimensions than most humans are even aware of let alone able to use. But it looks like a fob watch, so we'll call it that to save space.

The story goes like this:

The watch in question spent most of it's time between being a fashion accessory, a paper weight, and being lost at the back of the desk drawer. Which was all well and good as it meant that it was fulfilling it's purpose. The problem came with the men and women from SHIELD. They packed up everything in the office/abandoned diner that Jane had procured for her summer research and this included the watch. The watch then sat in the bottom of a box and started to emit a small energy signature. One had little to do with the other as the watch would have started to emit that particular energy if it had been anywhere, but the fact that it was in the box would have long lasting repercussions for one Darcy Lewis. A low level tech, who barely had the security clearance necessary to even be in Puente Antiguo, discovered the energy signature while doing a standard security scan of the materials they'd taken from Dr. Foster's lab. 

If one Darcy Lewis had been within 20 miles of the watch at any point after it started emitting the energy she would've been able to walk directly to it, and in fact would have had a hard time stopping herself from doing just that. If she had been within that 20 mile radius she would have felt the signal to abort her mission. She would have learned of the war Gallifrey was engaged in and she would have been headed home that hour.

Instead she never got within 20 miles of the compound SHIELD brought the lab equipment to and remained unaware that she was anyone but Darcy Lewis. 

What happened instead was the tech digging out the exact item from the box emitting the strange readings, carefully placing it in a containment unit, and reporting to Agent Coulson. Agent Coulson would eventually decide to keep the watch when returning the rest of Dr. Foster's equipment and take it back to SHIELD HQ with him for the scientist with the high level security clearance to poke at. After showing the watch to Director Fury, of course.

Director Fury and Agent Coulson would then periodically check up on the progress the scientist were having and, after several months of no results, make the decision to take the watch to an outside consultant. At this point in time Agent Coulson would pack up the item, make sure all the notes were digitized, and head to the current residence of Tony Stark. There he would have a pleasant conversation with Pepper Potts before eventually handing everything over to Tony.

Tony Stark would go through a series of steps when studying the watch.

1\. Read all the reports and decide the scientists who'd previously studied the watch were idiots.  
2\. Repeat all of the research and tests run by the previous scientists.  
3\. Revise opinion on the previous scientists intelligence.  
4\. Devise new tests to run and new way to give the watch the proverbial poke with a stick.  
5\. Eventually declare a corner of the lab the Science Doesn't Work Here Corner and pretend the watch didn't exist.

The problem with step five being that Agent Coulson would occasionally ask for updates and reports and thus steps four and five would end up on a repeating loop. And even though Tony Stark would declare his utmost hatred for the watch he would always make sure it traveled with him and that Jarvis monitored the Science Doesn't Work Here Corner for any changes whatsoever. Perhaps things would have remained that way perpetually, but one Bruce Banner moved into the labs. 

Bruce technically had his own lab, but he tended to spend a significant portion of time in Tony's. To the point where he had several experiments running in Tony's lab rather than his own. There were many reasons for it, but the core one was that it was just nice to be around someone who wasn't afraid of him and what he could do. It was really only a matter of time before he was told the story about the Science Doesn't Work Here Corner. 

Which lead to it turning into the Science Doesn't Work Here Room as once Bruce was finished re-running all of Tony's tests he devised his own. Then the two of them came up with even more absurd and bizarre test to run just to see what would happen. The side effect of all this being that they actually managed to shield the energy emissions from leaving the room. Something they considered a minor accomplishment, but which meant that once Darcy Lewis started working for Pepper Potts she never knew it was there. Regardless it was during one of Tony and Bruce's collaborations that they decided to bring in Dr. Foster, who had recently joined them at the Tower, although she tended to stick to her own appointed lab. 

So the watch was taken from it's room and brought to the main lab because it seemed slightly less crazy that way. Bruce went off to find Dr. Foster and Tony went back to work on other things. Which was how Darcy Lewis found herself, without really knowing why, entering Tony's lab. 

Shortly thereafter the watch was revealed to really be a highly advanced storage device and the rest, as they say, is for people with higher security clearances.


End file.
